Happy Hanukkah
by kyuubikittykat13
Summary: Why are ninja's celebrating Christmas? The better question might be how much sake have they been drinking... WARNING: PURE CRACK. This is why I don't write many crack fics...


Ummm… so, yeah, this is pure crack… just a little something that me and my boyfriend came up with… I love him… I really do. But it was such a good idea, I just had to end up writing it… Props to anyone who can figure out Neji's part… You won't know where it came from unless you've seen it directly or heard about it from a really good source.

Disclamer: I'm not Kishimoto... I don't have a contract to write a flashback every episode. I do have pixie sticks and pocky though... which is half of how this was born.

Warning: I was on pixie stixs while writting this... which is like crack to me... SO BE PREPAIRED FOR EVERYTHING! (And I do mean everything...)

* * *

Happy Hanukah

By Kyuubikittykat13

* * *

It's Christmas in Kohona. And all the ninjas were sleeping... Well, not really. They were getting ready for the biggest party of the season!

All the rookies were gathered in Sai's apartment, which was festivly decorated, surprising for the socialy-challenced nin. He even had a lifesize painting of a tree on the one wall.

One week earlier:

Naruto, Sai, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata all sat in a circle, each drawing a paper from the hat in the middle of them. Each slip of paper had a name on it.

"So, Naruto, who did you get?" Sai asked, trying to read the name on the small slip of paper. Naruto quickly hid it and scolded the brunette.

"Sai! You're not supposed to peek; it takes all the fun out of guessing who got who!" Naruto said, a teasing smile on his face.

"Alright," Tenten said, standing up to address the whole group. "You have one week to get your person a gift. Try not to let anyone figure out who you got."

And with that, the gift hunt was on.

The night of the exchange:

Hinata, Lee, Tenten and Shino were all standing in the well decorated room, waiting for the rest of the people to arrive so they could start the exchange and the party as well.

Neji soon arrived, carrying no present. Hinata looked at him. "Ano, Neji-san, did you forget to get Tenten-chan a present?" She asked quietly, pulling him to the side.

Neji's face paled (which is saying something, considering how white he normally is…)

Suddenly, music started playing from nowhere as Neji started singing.

_"I need a present for Tenten or my life will surely end,_

_A diamond ring, a scroll from Ming, or some awesome ninja thing,_

_A need a store I can break into or something run by Haku"_

As soon as he entered the store, Haku joined in the singing, breaking his bad news to Neji.

_"The Christmas rush has sold me out, I only have Ramen made from trout!" _

At this, Neji ran out, into Konohamaru, who he instantly started chasing around. After about three minutes, Sarutobi showed up.

"You guys don't have enough Christmas spirit! I'm here to change that!" He said, flashing threw a few hand signs. "Christmas-no-Jutsu!" and a giant Christmas tree rose from the ground.

"Okay, this is so wrong…" Neji's voice came from a red Christmas ball.

"You're right… this has to be the worst genjutsu to be caught in ever." Konohamaru said, having been turned into a gingerbread… man?

"You guys have no room to complain…"

"Kurenai-sensei???" They looked over to see a pixie, or rather, Kurenai dressed as a pixie.

"Yeah… don't ask…"

From the distance, they heard a crash, and looked over to see a person falling… only to hit the ground and run away.

~HAPPYXMAS~

"That was a ten story drop…"

"… And he hit the ground running!"

So, what's going on you might ask? Well, this, my friends, is Christmas in Konoha…. See why I'm Jewish?

* * *

This is just something random that ended up coming up when I was watching tv with my boyfriend and we started talking about what Christmas would be like in Kohonagakuri.

Then I got ahold of some Pixie sticks.

And only the people in the exchange are takeing part in it (which is more like a seceret santa thing). No, I did not forget anyone.

Read and Review!


End file.
